


Gimme a shot at the night

by ohmybgosh



Series: this could be the place [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Plotless porn, Prompt Fic, billy is the little spoon pass it on, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybgosh/pseuds/ohmybgosh
Summary: Steve's new to this whole taking thing.





	Gimme a shot at the night

**Author's Note:**

> turntabletokyo said: "tbh idk if youre taking nsfw prompts but as i stated earlier in this tag i just need some damn bottom steve lol"
> 
> Some bottom!Steve for you <3  
> Just gonna start amassing the shorter tumblr prompt fics in this lil series. The title is from "Shot at the Night" by The Killers; you know I'm sailing far far away with a ship when I start associating it with The Killers :-)

“Have you done this before?” Billy murmured, leaning in, his breath burning hot like his sweat slicked skin, lips grazing over the shell of Steve’s ear which Steve could feel had gone beet red. 

He thought about lying, but Billy, chesty, tan, blonde Billy from California would be able to tell. 

Steve lay face down on his bed, his arms pinned behind his back by Billy, his nose pressed into his pillow. Billy straddled his back, one hand holding Steve’s wrists captive, the other rummaging in his pants pocket for something. Steve vaguely wondered how he could fit anything in those tight-ass jeans.

Steve mumbled something unintelligible. 

“Couldn’t hear you.” Billy’s voice was a low growl. 

Steve turned his face to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Billy over his shoulder.

“No,” he said.

Billy smiled, slowly, his lips pulling over his teeth - and  _ God _ , Steve thought, how was it possible to have such white teeth? 

“You’re not a virgin, pretty boy,” Billy said, and it wasn’t so much of a question but Steve still felt the need to clarify. 

“No!” He squirmed, trying to slide his arms free. The movement caused a hot flash of pleasure to coarse through his body, and a shiver ran down his spine that Billy didn’t miss. Steve was already painfully, embarrassingly hard, and he was fully clothed. He hadn’t even taken his Chuck Taylor’s off. 

“Easy, Harrington,” Billy chuckled, but released Steve’s arms. Steve pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to look at Billy properly. 

“Can we do this already?” Steve huffed. “Christ, you never quit talking.” 

Billy laughed and pulled what he had been looking for out of his pocket - a small bottle of lube. 

He got up, and Steve almost protested, he had liked the feel of Billy against his back, but closed his mouth when Billy made his way around the bed to Steve’s feet. Steve’s breath hitched at the sight of him. His customary buttondown just barely clung to his shoulders, leaving not much to the imagination. His jeans were the same, so tight and showing every angle, his excitement clear and unmissable. His hair was a mess and a fine sheen of sweat made his body glow in the little light from the lamp on Steve’s bedside table. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. Steve, remembering the feeling of Billy sucking him off that morning, felt his mouth fall open slightly.

Billy knelt down and tugged off Steve’s shoes, taking care to place them just so at the foot of the bed. Billy liked to take things slow, liked to build up the anticipation. 

Billy patted Steve’s thigh. 

“Lift up.”

Up on his elbows, Steve lifted his hips, in tabletop position, and let out a soft sound of relief when Billy finally reached around Steve’s waist to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down Steve’s pale legs, down until he pulled them all the way off, folding them carefully and setting them beside Steve’s Converse. Steve rolled his eyes. 

His briefs came next. Billy paused, his fingers ghosting along the elastic band, brushing slowly down Steve’s erection. 

Steve squirmed and huffed impatiently. 

Billy snorted and pulled the briefs off, setting them along with everything else. 

Steve, completely nude now apart from his striped polo, turned back to the pillow, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together to keep from touching himself. He was close, already, and Billy hadn’t even started yet. 

He could hear Billy behind him, slowly stripping down, and the sound of him opening the lube and squirting it over his fingers. He didn’t open his eyes, not until he felt the mattress sink, not until he felt Billy kneel down on either side of him, his clean hand slinking around Steve’s stomach.

“Ready?” 

“Yes,” Steve rasped. His throat felt dry. 

At first it was strange, a little uncomfortable. 

“Does it hurt?” Billy moved his hand away.

“No, no.” Steve glanced at Billy over his shoulder. “Keep going.” 

He tried again. Steve bit his lip, determined to enjoy this. He wanted to, for Billy. If he just got used to - oh. 

Steve had gasped the last part. Billy made a soft sound of amusement behind him, two fingers curling inside of him.

“Good?” Billy asked. Steve nodded enthusiastically. 

Billy’s free hand moved, curling around Steve’s dick, and Steve squirmed. 

“I’m close,” he protested, he didn’t want to finish so soon.

“That’s ok,” Billy murmured, and Steve felt his lips against the small of his back. 

“I want - “ Steve swallowed and tried again. “I want you to fuck me.”

Billy made a soft little moan, an “ungh” against Steve’s skin. 

“Are you -“ he began.

“I’m sure,” Steve breathed. 

Billy sat up, his hand around Steve moving up to brace himself, palm flat against Steve’s lower back. His fingers inside of Steve moved, and Steve knew he was working him open. 

Steve suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, a blush creeping down from his cheeks and over his neck and chest. He had never been this intimate with anyone before. 

Billy slid his fingers out, and gently pushed himself in, stopping when he was barely inside.

“Ok?” he breathed. 

“Keep going,” Steve huffed. 

It didn’t take long, once Billy had picked up a rhythm, breathing heavily, one hand still braced against Steve’s back, the other jerking Steve off. 

Steve lasted almost two minutes, he thought. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek when he came, all over Billy’s rough fingers and the sheets below him. He felt Billy slow above him, sucking in a sharp breath. 

“Don’t stop.” Steve took a moment to recover, getting his breath back. “Just -” he glanced over his shoulder. “I want to look at you.” 

Billy made a sound at that, a tiny sound that Steve had never heard before, and flipped him over, so that Steve’s back was against the wet and rumpled sheets, his chest aligned with Billy’s. 

Billy grabbed a pillow, lifting Steve slightly and sliding it underneath him. Steve’s ankles were resting on Billy’s shoulders. Billy closed his eyes and started thrusting again, gripping Steve’s legs tightly. 

Steve watched him in awe; watched his mouth fall open slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his red lips. Curls, slick with sweat, stuck to Billy’s forehead, and every muscle in his body seemed to be straining. 

He didn’t give a verbal warning when he was close, but Steve could tell, could feel it from the way his movements suddenly got more frantic, could hear it when Billy growled Steve’s name.

“Steve” he groaned, low and guttural, and his eyebrows knitted together. 

When Billy finished he collapsed, pulling out and falling in between Steve’s thighs, his face turned to the side and his cheek plastered to Steve’s stomach. Steve’s legs trembled - his muscles were not used to this - and he pushed himself up on his elbows, brushed his hair out of his eyes. 

He gave Billy a moment to recover, before poking his head, lightly at first, then harder when Billy didn’t move. 

Billy grumbled something but stayed put. 

Steve poked him again. “Get up, Hargrove. I’m lying in come and I wanna strip these sheets.”

Billy lifted his head, his hair mussed and ridiculous looking, a sleepy and irritated look in his eyes. “Right now?”

“I don’t like my sheets being dirty,” Steve insisted. He poked Billy once more to get him moving. “Up you get.”

Billy grumbled something that sounded like “takes it up the ass but worries about how clean the sheets are”, but he got up, standing and stretching his arms up over his head. Steve gave himself a moment to admire the view before hopping out of bed.

Later that evening, on top of clean sheets, they huddled together under the covers. Billy felt warm in Steve’s arms, his back pressed against Steve’s chest and their knees fitting together like tetris pieces. 


End file.
